Cronas first Christmas
by The Hungry Writer
Summary: Like the title says. Cronas first christmas. As many days of it since the day I start! Plus Christmas day! Plz R&R!
1. Day 1 Is home realy a place 2 celebrate?

**I had this thought floating around for awhile and decided to write it up.  
****So enjoy  
****Crona's First Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, blah blah blah!**

Crona had been sitting at his table with all his friends that day when heard Maka talking about how she and Soul were going to be putting up something called a 'Christmas tree'.

'_W-what's a Christmas tree?" Kidd, Maka, Soul, Liz and Tsubaki all looked at Crona in shock._

"_Dude, you don't know what a Christmas tree is?" Soul asked._

"_Do you know what Christmas is?" Kidd asked. Crona blushed a dark grey ( The Nine Tailed Winter Wolf agrees with me that if he really has black blood then he would blush grey.) and shook his head. Now everyone stared. _

"_You're joking right?" Patti asked skeptically. _

"_It's the only thing that is almost as great as me!" Black*Star yelled._

"_You guys know what happened in my past. You really think she was the kind of person to celebrate any holiday?"_

"_Oh yeah. Sorry, forgot about that…" Maka bowed her head in disgrace. Tsubaki and Liz followed suit._

"_It's o-okay. I-I don't c-care." Crona stuttered. Almost as soon as he was finished talking the gang started talking about ornaments, leaving poor Crona out of it._

"Crona! That looks almost as stupid as you!"

"I don't care. I want to celebrate Christmas too!" Crona said forcefully. Other than that one comment, Ragnarok had actually been quite nice during the set up of the scrawny tree they had found. Secretly, he was almost as excited as Crona.

"Whatever." And they got back to work.

After about an hour Crona stepped away from the tree to see what they had done The tree was covered from top to bottom in coloured pine cones and hand woven garland made out of flexy branches painted red. on the top stood a makeshift star hand-crafted by him and, well, it was the best thing about it. Dispite it's shityness, Crona and Ragnarok smiled at their work. They stood there for a few minutes until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"C-come in." The door opened to reveal a snow-covered Soul and Maka. "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see how you were doing." Soul spoke. something was off about his voice but Crona couldn't place it.

"Let's see you tree!" Maka took one look at the tree and went to wallow in the corner of shame.

"I'm scared to look now." Soul smirked. But still he took a glance and cringed. "I think you should come learn how to REALLY celebrate Christmas at our place."

"Yeah! It'll be so much fun!" Maka said recovering from the shame. Though Crona now felt depressed, he still smiled.

"S-sure. I-I'd love t-that." Crona grabbed a few of his robes/dresses and a blanket and stuffed them into his backpack. As he left his 'house' he let a sad thought through his mind. _It seems that home isn't a place to celebrate. At least for me._ And they headed off.

**Did you like it?**

**Did you not?**

**Either way, Plz review!  
**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D**


	2. Day 2 What is christmas really about?

**Hello! Welcome to Day 2 of Crona's first Christmas! Took me forever to write this! Only 11 more days 'till Christmas! 3 more days till I get out of the hell hole they call school! 8P D8 BP**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D**

**Disclaimer: *Does a happy dance* I own Soul Eater! I own Soul Eater!  
Soul: No you don't dumb ass *I fall and cry in his arms*  
Me: In my dreams I will! I don't own Soul Eater!**

Crona was startled when he was awakened by a shacking motion.

"Crona. Wake up! We're going Christmas shopping and do you really want to miss it?" Maka asked.

"Let me sleep. I really don't t-think I can d-deal with light right now." Crona turned so his back was to Maka on the couch he had made his bed.

"Come on. It'll be fun!" Oddly those were Soul's words. Crona blushed at the thought of Soul seeing him at his lowest. But if Soul woke up to go, then it must be fun.

"Fine." He got up and looked at Maka and Soul staring at him. "What?"

"We've never heard you talk like that before." Crona blushed, got up and left to change into some clean clothes. When he rentered the living room Soul threw him a black jacket.

"Thought you might be clod when we got out there. Cold is not cool." Crona cocked his head to the side.

"C-cold? How can it be cold? We're in the middle of a desert." Maka walked in at that moment and answered.

"Angela needed a way to use her magic without destroyin' anything. Now it's us that need to suffer."

"I've never seen snow before..." Maka looked shocked while Soul looked like expected it.

"Well we better get going before all the good gifts are gone!" Maka lead the three out the door and slowly into Death City's Shopping district.

"Let's split up and find the gifts we're going to give so the others don't spill." Soul said eyeing bookstore.

"Fine. But if i find you spying on me I will Maka chop you so hard you won't remember that you can turn into a weapon." Soul held up his hand in defense.

"Alright."

"W-wait!" Crons cried but the two had walked of in opposite directions. Instead of trying to find his friends, he turned to a more secluded part of the stores. As he walked, Crona put his hands in his pockets to try to keep them warm but instead encountered a cold and papery object. He grabbed it and brought it to his face. in his hand lay two twin twenty dollar bills. He raised his head with a smile plastered to his face just in time to passed a store that had the perfect gifts for all his friend. Crona walked in and was out within 10 minutes. He held a bulging bag in his left hand and the change of the two twenties. He smiled and held it tight in his hand(**I'll give you a cookie if you can guess why 8D**) and began walking back to Soul and Maka's place.

* * *

Maka's Shopping.

Maka walked from store to store trying to find the perfect gift for Soul.

"My god! Who knew shopping could be so hard!" But at that moment she saw something that would be perfect. She had to wrestle a granny for it but she got it. With her bag in hand and a smile plastered on her, she skipped all the way home.

* * *

Soul's Shopping

Soul walked into a very large, secluded book store and started looking around. After a while he stumbled upon the help book section. Her smiled a wicked smile and started piling his arms with books. He looked at the line of books at the check out and smiled widely. He suffered the uncool cold as he made his way back home.

* * *

Soul and Maka's apartment.

Everyone walked into the apartment with their bags in hand. Crona saw that Maka only had a few bags.

"H-hey Maka? W-why do you h-have s-so few b-bags?" Maka looked up from counting the money in her palm.

"Cause Christmas ism't about the gifts, it's about all of us being together!" And she skipped off to her room.

"Your going to **LOVE**your gift." Soul said startling Crona.

"Y-you t-too." Crona began walking towards the couch when Soul grabbed his wrist and blushed when he looked down.

"Come on. We have a spare room you can use until you leave. Also it's easier to hide the gifts from Maka." Soul smiled a friendly smile. But there was something hidden deep within it. Crona let Soul lead him through the apartment until they reached a door.

"Good night." Soul said as he closed the door behind him.

"Good night." Crona whispered to quiet for Soul to hear even if he was still in the room. _At least I learned something today._ He thought. _I learned that christmas is really about everyone being together, not the gifts._ And as the last thoughts drifted through his head, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Soooo? How'd you like it?  
Well whether you did or not plz review.  
Reviews fule the machine that is halting the apocalypse and if you don't review the whole world will go up in flames and all writers souls will be reduced to nothing but the writing heaven where no one will ever hear their stories again!  
Whille I wrote this I was nibbling on a giant bun 8D! Just thought you'd want to know!**_

_**OH NO THE BUNNY KING FOUND ME AGAIN!*screams and hides in Soul's arms(Hey a girl can dream!)***_

_**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D**_

_**P.S. I'm not crazy nooo! Oh look a crossbow well aimed at a cute Squirrel! *Sits and gets popcorn* SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT!**_


	3. Day 3 What happens if you fight on Xmas?

**Hello! Welcome to Day 3 of Crona's first Christmas! Only 10 more days 'till Christmas! 2 more days till I get out of this hell hole they call school! Kill me! I have several projects due in the next two days! HELP!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own SOul Eater cause if I did there would have been many more episodes.**

Crona was awakened by a light knocking at his door. A streak of light entered his borrowed room and revealed Soul standing in the doorway.

"Breakfast's ready." He said. Crona just turned his body away from the light.

"Please, just let me sleep..." He mumbled and buried his head in the pillow. Soul started walking towards Crona with the intent of dragging him to the kitchen. Crona flipped over cause he really was hungry and wanted to adjust to the light. At that moment a shoe apeared where Soul was walking and well, he fell on top of Crona. When Crona saw Soul's blood red eyes right infront of his, he blushed a darker grey then he ever had before.

"That didn't work." Soul said as he smiled a really kind smile. Like the ones he gave Maka and Maka alone. Crona smiled ackwardly back. "Come on. We should go eat before Maka kills us!"

"SOUL GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN HERE!" Maka schreeched as Soul finished. Soul sighed.

"Too late. Whatever. Come, don't lay there looking so uncool." Soul got off Crona and offered his hand, Crona took it and they began walking (They are no longer holding hands) towards the kitchen to see a fuming Maka.

"What takes so long to get a guy for breakfast!" Maka yelled. Crona was a little confused about what she was angry about.

"Sorry. But he's here now so could you PLEASE calm down." Soul said emotionlessly.

"Don't tell me to calm down Soul! You know what this means to me!" Maka yelled/replied

"Don't you think that you're taking this a little to far?" Soul asked. "Christmas isn't for a few weeks now."

"Christmas isn't just one day Soul! It takes weeks of preperation that you're just throwing away!" Crona backed away slowly. He just couldn't deal with the yelling. The fight went on like this for a few hours. Eventually Crona heard Maka crying. He looked into the kitchen to see her crying in Soul's arms. Crona felt a feeling inside his soul. Jelousy? Wass that what this was called? But why would he feel that? Soul carried a now sleeping Maka into her room. A few minutes later Soul returned.

"Sorry 'bout that. She just wanted to give you a perfect Christmas a little too much." Soul frowned. "It's just too early and you just don't seem as excited as she does." Soul looked at Crona questionably.

"Trust me, I'm more excited." Crona said strongly. _I guess when you fight a christmas, bad things happen and good things happen._ Soul looked at him then.

"Coul I talk to you in the kitchen?" Crona wondered what he could ever want to talk about. Either way he followed.

"Yeah?" Crona asked/said.

"Well there's something I need to tell you." Soul answered. A knot twisted in Crona's stomach. What was this about? "Crona I..."

**_Heehee! I'm soo evil! Leave you at such an exciting point! If you guess what Soul said then I'll give you a virtual cookie! ('.) there is an example of a cookie! If you look back there are very obvious clues! Plz review! You read this far so what is the point of wasting your time and not review? I WILL TURN INTO AN IMMORTAL GELATINOUS MATERIAL(JELL-O) FOR YOU TO EAT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!_**

**_SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D_**


	4. Day 4 What does this have2 do with xmas?

**Hello! Welcome to Day 4 of Crona's first Christmas! Only 9 more days 'till Christmas! 1 more days till I get out of this hell hole they call school!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own SOul Eater cause if I did there would have been many more episodes.**

There were sweets and goodies lined up along the table along with 12+ peices of homemade gingerbread. When Crona saw this as he headed to breakfast he was confused.

"What's all t-this stuff f-for?" Crona asked to no one in particular.

"We're making a gingerbread house silly." Maka yawned as she walked into the kitchen still in her green pajamas.

"What's a g-gingerbread h-house?" Maka looked at him in shock.

"Really? You don't know?" Maka asked. Crona shock his head in slight shame. At that moment Soul walked in.

"Awesome! Gingerbread." He looked at Maka worried. "Are you sure? You do remember what happened last time?"

"I made extra this time! One house for all of us and one for Soul only!" All three started laughing, Crona ackwardly because he really didn't know what was going on. "Lets get started!" And before any of them had had breakfast, they began working in the sweetness of Soul's home. For Crona it started out shaky. He kept messing up Soul's intructions ( not that you can really mess up a gingerbread house!). Eventually, with the help of Soul, Crona made an exceptible side of the house. Colourful, like a rainbow. Semmed like Crona had a slight knack for art, the simple stuff at least. It wasn't until they started making the other one that things began to go down hill. Maka had taken full control of it be cause she 'wanted everything to be perfect'. When Soul tried to put a red gumdrop after a blue one, he was Maka-chopped for his stupidity.

"Those don't go together!" Maka yelled, not that Soul could hear with his hands around his head trying to dull the pain. Crona backed away a little after that, he had limited knowledge of that subject and didn't want to get hurt. Soul came back to the table after awhile glaring at Maka. They sat like that for almost 2 hours. Crona was leaning on his hand for weariness and had started yawning repeditivly. Soul, bored, saw this and smirked. He picked up a pink (heeheehee) gumdrop and waited. A few moments after Crona yawned widely. Seeing the opportunity, Soul threw the gumdrop. Unsuspecting Crona was shocked when he felt a candy enter his mouth without his consent. Trying to get revenge (He hated the taste of the pink ones) he picked up the dormant icing tube and shot at SOul. But his aim was off and instead he hit Maka in the face.

"Oh! It's on!" Maka grabbed the powdered sugar and threw some at Crona. Now he looked like he had jumped into a snowbank. He aimed the icing tube at her but hit an unsuspecting Soul.

"Hahaha!" Crona laughed as Soul tried to pull sticky icing from his hair.

"So uncool!" Soul picked up the bag of gumdrops and started pelting Crona with them. He ran behind the fridge to deflect them. Each had their weapons. Now the sugar battle began! Hours of heart stopping, sugar coated, sweet violence/fun. Eventually everyone ran out of their sugar and stood up. The kitchen was now covered in candy, icing and sugar. Soul, Maka and Crona looked around and began laughing. The gingerbread houses were history.

"Maka? Was that h-how you m-make a gingerbread house?"

"No! But it did get us in the christmas spirit!" _So that's how it relates to christmas_ Crona thought. _The happiness and fun it brings._ Crona smiled but that faltered with Maka's next words.

"Now you guys are cleaning this mess up!" And she walked out of the room with Soul and Crona staring at her back.

"Did we just get caught up with clean up duty?" Crona smiled and nodded.

"So uncool." And Crona couldn't hold it any longer. He burst laughing in a fit.

"What's so funny?" Soul asked.

"You!"

**I had so much fun writing this! Sorry for the slow update. Got stuck with this one! But I have the next one thought up and will post it later today or tomorrow morning! See y'all in the next installment of Crona's First Christmas!**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D**

**P.S. I have noticed that most people added this story to favourites/alert and why are you not reviewing? I need you to review! Or I will discontinue this story! (No I won't but you get the picture!) JUST REVIEW GOD (iNSERT SWEAR WORD OF YOUR CHOICE) IT!111!1**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Day 5 How Can I deal with this?

**Hello! Welcome to Day 4 of Crona's first Christmas! Only 8 more days 'till Christmas! Tomorrow I get out of this hell hole they call school! Thank fucking God! New people in this chappie! Original cast! This chapter isn't really focused on Crona. But a surprise ending may be in stock! ;) Slight SoMa if you twist your head, hop on one foot , close your eyes and imagine it!**

**Disclaimer: I believe this calls for a poem.**

**Though my love is great  
You weren't my fate!**

**Idon't own Soul Eater!**

"Yo! Crona!" Crona turned around to face Black*Star. Tsubaki, Liz, Patti and Kidd all stood behind him. "You want to help us with something?"

"S-sure?" Crona was a little worried about what Black*Star might make him do.

"Give Soul this letter." Kidd handed him a letter sealed with a small shinigami mask. When Crona started to show he was nervous Kidd spoke up. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen. Actually, it will help him." He smiled.

"We're trying to hook Maka and Soul up!" Patti yelled.

"Hush up! If someone hears you they might tell them and the plan won't work." Liz said covering Patti's mouth.

"That's all you have to do. Know go do your god's bidding!" Black*Star shoved Crona in the direction of Soul and Maka's apartment. He was so confused. What did it mean to hook someone up? Does it mean putting a hook around someone and placing them on the wall? Either way he walked toward their apartment. As he approached the door something inside him told him not to do it. Not to enter the home, not to give him the letter. But he didn't listen and walked in anyway. If only he hadn't.

"H-hey, Soul? Are you home?" Crona asked as he took a few feeble steps within the room. Soul walked around the corner and scared him so bad he jumped and fell.

"Dude you okay?" Soul asked holding out his hand for Crona to take. When he became stable (as he can be) he spoke.

"I w-was walking past the door when the mailman came and gave me this letter. It's addressed to you." He held out the letter and let go of it when it reached Soul's hand.

"Thanks dude. I was just on my way to get it!" Soul walked back to his room leaving Crona standing in the door way.

* * *

**Soul's Room**

Soul flopped onto his chair and tore the letter open. Inside was a peice of high quality paper with words on it(Duh).

It said;

_Dear Soul,_

_I am pleased to inform you that we had arranged a blind date for you to attend. Please meet at The Dead Lobster(Death City parody of The red lobster here in Canada!). Ask for a reservation at table 242 at 8:30 sharp and wait for exactly 10 minutes. Please don't be late. _

_With all do respect,_

_Death the Kidd._

A blind date? Seriously? They thought he needed a girlfriend? So uncool! But it would be uncool to stand some girl up. He absently looked at the clock beside his bed. 7:00 it said. _Might as well look my best._He thought and started pawing through his closet for some suitible clothes.

* * *

**Death bucks**

Maka sat down at her favourite table with Tsubaki, Liz and Patti. A girls' day out if you will. Though they had had a wonderful day filled with fun and laughter, she noticed something off in the soul's of her friends.

"Hey Maka?" Liz asked.

"Yeah?" She answered/asked.

"What would you say if we said we set you up on a blind date?" Patti asked.

"I would say," Maka took a deep breath before speaking. "WHAT THE FUCK? HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING SO STUPID? YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THINGS LIKE THIS!" Maka yelled at the top of her lungs. Good thing the place was empty.

"Calm down. He is exactly like you! Trust me! You'll have fun!" Tsubaki was having second thoughts about this whole schem.

"Fine. I don't care. I'll give who ever it is a chance." Maka huffed.

"Well then. Meet him at the Dead Lobster at 8:40. Ask for reservations for table 242 and he'll be sitting there." Not that Maka would tell any of them but the truth was that she was excited.

"Just one question. What will I wear?" At her question all the girls laughed.

"How about that dress you wore at the foundation ceremony? It was really pretty!" Maka smiled and walked away. As soon as she was gone, Liz pulled out her phone and punched in Black*Star's number.

"Hey. I got Maka to go so meet you there at 8:25?"

"You got it. Oh and drag Crona along too."

"K! Bye!" And she hung up. "Patti-" She ment to get Patti to get Crona but she was way ahead schedule. She already had Crona in hand next to their table.

"I don't want to know how you got him here that fast." Patti giggled and they walked away.

* * *

**Dead Lobster**

Soul walked up to the maitre'd and asked for table 242.

"Right this way mister." The waiter lead him to a table in a crowded area. "Here is your menu. Are you dinning with anyone this fine evening?"

"Yes. She should be here any minute." The waiter placed an additional menu and walked away. Ten minutes later a girl walked up to the table.

"Hello. And what is your name." The girl looked up and Soul was shocked. "Maka? What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing." Maka huffed.

"Are you sure your at the right table? There are many acceptible men around here. Are you sure you're no confused?"

"I'm fine. This was the table I was told to go to." Maka sat down and the waiter returned with a salad they never ordered. "Better not waste this delicious food!" And she poured some on her plate. Soul just looked at her. Something was up. Soul looked at the tables surounding them. One by one he looked at the occupants. None looked familiar.

"Soooo... What do we do know?" Maka asked.

"Talk I guess." And they dd. For the next hour they talked. About their lives before they met, their dreams for the future. Everything. It wasn't until the dessert came that something eventful enough to type happened.

"DUDE JUST ASK HER OUT! THE NIGHT'S ALMOST OVER!" Black*Star yelled at the two people.

"Black*Star be quiet!" Tsubaki scolded.

"Well he wasn't doing anything!" Soul stood up and looked at the assain.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Soul yelled/asked.

"Just hooking you two up!" Patti yelled from the table opposite them. Everyone of the people appereared who were involved. Soul glared at all of them.

"Why did you do this? Don't deny it! I know you did!" Soul yelled.

"Cause it is obvious you love her! We were just giving you a push!"

"Well you got the signals mixed up! I don't love Maka!" Soul looked down at Maka's now hurt face. "I like her as a partner and a friend, but she's not who I love."

"Who do you love then?" His best friend asked. Soul's eyes went over everyone around him. Lingering on Crona for an unnoticable moment. He took a deep, deep breath and spoke.

"I-I l-love," He took another deep breath and spoke again. "Crona." And he strared at Crona. A three second pause silenced the group.

"Dude I din't know you were homo!" Soul blushed an unnoticible pink and Crona a full out grey. Three seconds later a waiter came and...

Banned them from ever coming back again.

**That was sooo much fun to write! Srry for the late update! Totally did this off the top of my head. Hope you liked it!**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D**

**Read and review! 8D or I will send the Bunny King after you! WE signed a peace treaty and he can't hunt me down any more! Joy!**


	6. Day 6 Is this what love feels like?

**Hello! Welcome to Day 6 of Crona's first Christmas! Only 7 more days 'till Christmas! I finally got out of that hell hole they call school! Thank fucking God! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI! (It's my first one 8D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

Crona sat outside the restaurant where they had all been banned. He watched as his friends walk away without him. Well except Soul and Maka. They were having an in depth conversation and he didn't want to intrude. But he did listen.

"So, you're okay with me liking Crona? Cause if you did have feelings for me, I am sorry." Soul looked at Maka's face in hopes she would forgive him. Instead of looking angry she set a book on his head.

"It's fine. You are like a brother to me and that's the way I love you. Unlike the rest of them," She pointed to the group going in the opposite direction. "I noticed how you look at Crona. I knew something was up, I just waited 'till you said something!" Maka smiled as she and Soul shared a sweet, friendly hug. Crona no longer felt jealous of her relationship with Soul. "See you later!' And she began running back towards the gang. Soul turned back to Crona who was sitting on the curb, staring at the blood dripping out of the moons teeth. He sat down next to the pinkette causing him to stare at Soul.

"Soul? Can I ask you something?" Crona asked staring at the moon again.

"Shoot." Was Soul's answer.

"W-well, I was w-wondering..." Crona took a small deep breath. "Do you really love me?" Soul looked at him shocked.

"No, I just embaressed myself infront of hundreds of people-including our friends-to tell a lie!" Crona looked at the ground beneath his feet. He really believed what Soul was saying. "Of course I love you!" Crona stared at him instead of the moon. Not that they were any different in his eyes. Both were beautiful.(sappy. I know just had to say that though!). Crona slowly let a smile grow on his face.

"Good. Cause... I love you too." Now it was Soul's turn to stare. He never thought that his love would feel the same way. "We should probably get home soon. Before Maka kills us." Soul noticed that Crona hadn't stammered once in that sentence. He watched as Crona stood up and started to walk away. Out of his stupour, Soul shot up and grabbed Crona's wrist.

"There is just one thing I have to do before we go." He turned Crona around to face him and before he could change his mind, he pushed his lips against Crona's. They were soft and felt amazing against his neglected lips. Crona could feel the chemestry they had and wrapped his arms around Souls neck. In return, Soul wrapped his arms around his waist. A moment they stood there. Feeling closer than ever in each others grasp. They sperated and stared into each others eyes.

"Wow." They said at the same time. Crona's hand slipped down Soul's arm and clasped onto his hand.

"Let's go home." They started walking away, hand in hand, from the most loving moment in either of their lives. As Crona looked into Soul's eyes once more. He felt more loved then he had ever felt before.

**Aww! Cute CronaxSoul fluff! I love this chapter! Adorable! It did take me a long time to write it though! Hope you liked it!**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D**

**Read and Review whether you like it or not.**

**Wait that's wrong... It's liked or not... maybe not...**


	7. Day 7 The trains back on track?

**Hello! Welcome to Day 7 of Crona's first Christmas! Only 6 more days 'till Christmas! I am finally back on track with these! 7th day and I am writing the seventh chapter! Joy! Spent all day writing this! STupid fanfiction deleted it TWICE! This chapter takes place a few days after the previous one and Soul and Crona are evn Closer. I listened to ScreaMo throughout this whole chapter. It is fun! Try it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

Crona woke up to the sound of quiet playing of cheery christmas music (He knows cause he heard some when he was shopping back in day 2). He rubbed his eyes and walked out of his room(He now considered his). He followed the fow of the music. Oddly, it lead him to a wall. He cocked his head to the side and leaned against the wall to think how he would find the music. But as soon as he let his full weight against the door, he fell back. When Crona looked around he expected to see the ground, cause he thought he had fallen forwards. Instead his eyes found a sleek black piano in a dimmly lit room with a guy sitting infront of it with his hands flowing on the keys. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling with sheet music. Except for on spot across from the piano.

"I see you have found my...secret room." That was Soul's voice. The cheery music slowly transformed into a darker version of it's former self. Crona just stood in the doorway mesmerized by the songs haunting pleasure. Without meaning to, he closed the door and sat next to Soul at the piano. Crona closed his eyes and got lost in the music. The song went on for a long time until something shook him. When he opened his eyes he noticed that Soul's hands were no longer on the keys, but on his shoulders.

"That was beautiful!" Crona whispered.

"This is a place where I can play and no one can hear me. But it seems my music cannot escape some peoples ears." He looked deep into Crona's eyes, slightly blaming him for hearing him play, and they both blushed. Soul stood up, grabbed Crona's hand and lead him out of the room hand in hand. (Seriously, wouldn't they be SOOO cute together?)

* * *

Maka stood infront of the stove, cooking some bacon and eggs. A classic breakfast. Seeing that Soul nor Crona were anywhere to be found, she suspected they were in Soul's 'secret' room. Not much of a secret though. Anyone who had been here had fallen into that room at one time or another. As she turned around to place the sizziling bacon and eggs on the table, Soul and Crona walked into the room. When she saw that they were holding hands she smiled. Soul had FINALLY found someone he loved that loved him back. She finished setting the table as soon as they walked in. When Soul saw the food he let go of Crona's hand and stated shoveling the hot food into his face.

"Makaaaa..." Soul stopped eating and looked up to get a look at his last sight of life(Which just happened to be Crona).

"CHOP!" And he fell onto the flor unconcious and blooded flowing down his sleeping face.

"Hey Crona?" Maka asked as they walked around Soul's body and sat down for breakast.

"Yeah?" Crona asked looking up from his plate.

"You want to start wrapping presents today?"

"Sure!" And He was excited to finally get back to the whole point of him staying here. Enough drama and romance (well at least for a little while.) he just wanted to see how christmas was done. They ate quickly and ran to get the presents they got, being careful not to take out the ones they got for each other. Crona entered Maka's room with all gifts in hand. He truthfully didn't know why he had gotten things for his other friends.

"So. This is how you respectivly wrap a present." She held up a small tea set that was ment for Tsubaki. Know that Crona watched more than listened, she began doing a slow walk through of the wrapping process. She came with the product of a perfectly wrapped present. When Crona began wrapping a basketball that was for Black*Star, the result was horrifying. A horrible job. Places missing paper not giving away the gift though, tape covering ever inch. Crona looked like he was going to cry when he compaired his and Maka's present.

"It's okay. It's Black*Star's. It a present. He doesn't care how it looks." Crona smiled sadly but tried againg with the help of Maka. This time it wasn't as bad. Just not good. They went on wrapping for hours. They laughed and talked and just had fun. Maka liked hanging around Crona. Not because she liked him, just his company. Finally all presents were wrapped and They were laughing really hard when Maka told some joke they couldn't remember. Soul knocked on the door and spoke, interupting their laughter.

"Dinner's ready." Maka and Crona looked at the clock and were shocked that it said 6:54 PM(Time I was writing this very line).

"They exited the room and were greated by a table covered in simple yummy food.

"When did you find the time to make all of this?" Maka asked shocked.

"About how long you guys were locked up in your room. That was about 7 hours." Crona, Soul and Maka laughed. That night after they had finished eating, Maka exused herself and went to bed. Crona, not tired at all, went into the living room and turned on the TV onto some random movie. Soul made Crona jump when he appeared out of nowhere and spoke.

"That's one of my favourites." It just so happened that Crona had chosed the movie 'Pirates of The Caribean'. And it had just started. Soul left the room for a moment and came back with a bowl of popcorn, big enough for the two of them. He sat down and started nibbling at the popcorn through the opening credits. After about 20 minutes, it got to the part with the skeleton crew. Crona jumped when they first transformed.

"It's just a movie. There is no real reason to be scared." Crona just whimpered and covered his eyes. "Come here." Crona shuffled over to Soul's side without uncovering his eyes. Soul wrapped his arm around Crona's waist and pulled him on his lap.

"Please, don't be afraid." And he kissed Crona's pink hair. Somehow through that subtle movement, Crona wasn't scared anymore. And they spent the entire night sitting like that. Just enjoying each others touch. _The train is back on track. _Crona thought, then looked at soul. _At least for now._

**_Spent all day writing this. I originally planned for a different ending but liked this one more. If you liked it plz review. I worked really hard and I am so tired now..._**

**_SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D_**

**_Please read and review or the Bunny will come eat your face. _**


	8. Day 8 Will this be a good day?

**Hello! Welcome to Day 8 of Crona's first Christmas! Only 5 more days until Christmas! Oh joy! Really have nothing to say today! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

Maka ran down the stairs of the apartment building as fast as she could. She heard on the news that day that the snow had finally stopped. _Thank god!_She thought. She had had enough of Soul and Crona's late night talks(please don't take this pervertedly). Those could get really annoying after three days of it. But now she was free!

"Hey guys! Look!" She turned back to see Soul and Crona just coming down the stairs. Then she started opening the door. "The snow! It stopp-" She was cut off when she opened the door all the way and a large pile of rock solid snow blocked the door. Crona and Soul began laughing their asses off. They loved Maka's reaction. She was clawing at the snow and was crying and begging for this to be a dream.

"The back door!" Maka yelled and ran to the back of the lobby to the same result. They were all snowed in. Maka now curled up in the corner of shame which only made Soul and Crona laugh harder.

"Remember when that was where you spent most of your time?" Crona laughed weakly at the memories.

"I just hope I'll never go back there!" Crona smiled as did Soul. Soul pulled Crona into a tight hug.

"With my help you'll never have reason too." He leaned in and gave Crona a long, deep kiss. Crona blushed but kissed back. He was kinda worried about people seeing them. No one knew they were together. But for the moment he didn't care.

Maka recovered from the shame just to sulk back when she saw her two friends. This time she started gagging and throwing up.

"I hate you guys." Though as she spoke she did smile. She knew they were doing this to bother her, their way of caring! Crona pulled away and Soul frowned.

"Why?" He asked, playing hurt.

"If we don't, I think Maka willdie..." They looked at Maka at the same time to see her unconscious.

"Oh well! We do need to wrap her present without her knowing. If we did it while she was awake, WE could die." Before Soul had finished speaking, Crona was already running back to the apartment.

"Hey! Slow down!" Soul yelled after him.

"Hurry up!" Crona yelled back laughing. When they reached the apartment they were breathing hard.

"You cheated!" Soul huffed.

"Din't know it was a race!" Soul unlocked the door and both walked in. When they came in, the house was trashed. They looked at each other and sweatdropped. Only one person could do this...

"IT IS I! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! I HAVE MADE YOUR HOME FIT FOR THE HOLIDAYS! YAHOO!" Black*Star yelled as he ran through the hall and out the door without another word. The two stood there shocked for a moment but then started laughing. Then stopped. If Maka knew they would have to clean up. And for Maka not to know meant cleaning up anyway.

"Shit! Damn him Black*star!"

"There goes wrapping..." Crona mumbled. Crona made a move to start cleaning but was stopped by Soul.

"You want to clean up for Maka right?" Soul asked and Crona nodded. "Well, might as well have some fun doing it right?" Crona nodded enthusiastically. "Well lets have some fun!" Soul started making balls out of garbage(gross I know) and trowing them into the garbage can. Crona smiled and joined him. When that started getting boring, they did something different. They started throwing it out the window. Yeah they would get into shit but... no one could punish them until the snow cleared up. Sweet, sweet victory. Crona stopped shocked when he heard a creak from the door. Soul looked at him and told him not to worry, even though he had every reason to. Soul prowled towards the door and was knocked out by a Maka chop.

"Crona! I am home!" When she entered the room, she greeted Crona with a smile. "How are you today?" Crona relaxed a little but as soon as he did he was hit by an extra hard Maka chop.

"That's what you get for not stopping Soul!" Were the last words Crona heard before he suffered the same fate as Soul had. Yeah, a fantastic day...

**Yeah sorry if this chapter totally sucks, was late for deadline and taotally rushed! Please read and review. I am stuck and can'y decied what to do next. If you have an Idea, please put it in a review or PM me! Thanks!**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D**


	9. Day 9 The zombie elves return?

**Hello! Welcome to Day 9 of Crona's first Christmas! Only 4 more days until Christmas! Oh joy! Really have nothing to say today! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

Maka, Soul and Crona sat around the tv with bored expressions on their faces. Nothing new had happened, and since school was off for the holidays they didn't even have that to occupy them. Suddenly an idea hit Maka like a train.

"I know! Lets go carolling!" Mak yelled scaring both Soul and Crona. Soul stared at Maka like she was crazy.

"I don-" Soul was cut off by more of Maka's ranting.

"We could invite Black*Star and Tsubaki and Liz and..." She kept on listing people off on her fingers. Crona leaned over and whispered to Soul.

"What is carolling?" He asked to his unoffical boyfriend(I made it official for all those SoulxCrona fans!).

"It's where people going door to door singing happy go lucky christmas songs." Soul saw Crona cring. "I am no more excited than you. Can't say the same for Maka though!" And it was true. Maka was dialing number after number in search of SOMEBODY who would go carolling with them. So far she only had Black*Star, Patti and Tsubaki on board. She didn't count Soul or Crona cause she heard them whispering about how horrible it would be. _Oh well,_ She thought._ I'll just force 'em anyway!_ And she laughed evily to herself. This was going to be fun...

"What! You want us to wear those fuck ugly things?" Soul exclaimed at the sight of what Maka was wearing and forcing them to wear. Crona just looked at it in shock.

"Come on! The rest of them are wearing them!" And it was true. Tsubaki, Black*Star and Patti all walked in wearing ugly elf costumes. With green hats and too big shoes, they looked like scary clowns.

"Yeah, and that is why we're not wearing them!" Soul blocked entrance to Crona from Maka.

"Join us! Join us!" The three zombie elves chanted. They advanced onto The only two sane people in the room.

"NOOO!" They screamed as they joined the zombie army of the elfs!

"Joy." Soul mumbled as they approached the first house.

"It'll be over soon, it'll be over soon." Crona repeated as they walked closer. He really was scared and he didn't know any christmas songs in the first place. Soul sensed Crona's discomfort amd looked over at him.

"It's okay. Even if they hate you, just remember! They hate us all!" Soul took hold of his hand and Crona did feel more confident! Well, he was still scared, but it was better. As they approarched the first house, well they never got there. People started chucking fruits and veggies at the zombie elves.

"Well that was only one house." Maka defined. "Lets try the next." They did try. With the same result. Seems every house on the block was warned about the ZOMBIE ELVES. That night each and every one of them was depressed. And they all went home covered in now rotting fruit. Maka went to her room and sulked for hours about the failure of the night, and for once, Soul adn Crona went straight to bed.

**Yeah, it's official! That sucked! Sorry! Had to update! Plz send in suggestions! It's highly appreciated!**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D**


	10. Day 10 Did I have to see that?

**Hello! Welcome to Day 10 of Crona's first Christmas! Only 3 more days until Christmas! Oh joy! Really have nothing to say today! ;) Sorry, this chapter gets a little dirty. Children please avert your eyes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

Soul watched as Maka left to hang out with Liz Patti and Tsubaki. He watched as she turned her back and walked away to make sure she wasn't coming back for a while.

"CRONA! Get the gifts!" Crona round the corner, smiled and went to get their gifts for Maka. Soul laughed when he showed Crona what he had gotten her. Crona laughed too when he showed Soul his gift to Maka. Now they both laughed. For a while they just sat and wrapped quietly(shocking I know), but when they finished it got fun. They placed the presents on the window sill, they had not yet made up the tree. While Soul stood and admired the scenery, Crona went into action. He ripped off a big chunk of wrapping paper, balled it up and chucked at Soul's head. For a moment Soul stood there in shock. Then he turned around and smiled.

"You're gonna wish you didn't do that!" And Soul charged at a unsuspecting Crona. He crashed into him and sent him flying into the couch. When he tried to get up he was stopped by Soul. Now sitting on top of him.

"Soul, let me go." Crona whispered. Instead of getting off, he leaned down.

"Make me." He said before he started intensly making out with him. Maka rounded the corner running. She had stupidly forgortten the presents she was supposed to bring to Kidd's house where they would celebrate Christmas day. She unlocked the door and walked in. She nearly threw up. Now she walked leisurly past the..umm.. scene, grabbed her gifts and walked away. Soul was aware that Maka had entered the room and blushed deeply and stopped kissing Crona.

"Why is it that we always get interupted." Crona just laughed.

"Cause maybe eit is too good to be true, you and I." Crona said smiling.

"Impossible." And they made out 'till the crow came home(Maka).

**Plz send in suggestions! It's highly appreciated! I enjoy making scenes where there are things flying in the air. I really hated this but couldn't think of anything!**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D**


	11. Day 11 What's up with egg nog?

**Hello! Welcome to Day 11 of Crona's first Christmas! Only 2 more days until Christmas! Wow, it's been a whole year since I updated. Sorry. At the time I was writing this story, I got grounded off the computer and by the time I got back on it was too late. So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned soul eater, then this could be real *sigh***

So, after Crona finally convinced Soul to get off him so they could get some things done, Maka had returned. She sighed and set a large box on the table.

"What's in there?" Crona asked peaking inside the box, but Maka slammed down her hand on Crona's.

"Nuh uh!" She waved her finger infront of Crona's face. "These are for tomorrow! We are setting up the tree then." Maka smiled and walked into another room. Soul sighed and Crona gave him a look.

"Why don't you look excited?" He asked looking at Soul curiously.

"'Cause every year, when we start setting up the tree, our other friends come ov-" Soul was cut off by the slamming of the door, and a profound yelling. Soul groaned and braced himself.

"HAHAHA! CRISTMAS CAN START NOW THAT THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE!" A loud, obnoxious voice boomed as a figure jumped on the island in the kitchen.

"Black Star! Get down from there!" Tsubaki said in her calming voice, quickly coming to pull Black Star from his pedastal. Crona stared wide eyed at the scene. The last time he saw his friends was at the restaurant. Where _that _happened.

"Hm, acting up as usual I see." Crona and Soul looked over at the door to see Kid entering, with Patty and Liz bounding behind.

"Hey Soul!" Patty chirped and ran to give him a hug. Soon, Soul was suffocating.

"So, all the group comes over for christmas." Crona muttered to himself.

"Yep. And it's a disaster every year." Maka said, leaning over the back of the couch. Crona jumped then calmed down.

"Why? What happens?" He asked. Maka smiled a creepy smile and held up one finger to indicate, one second. Crona gave her a confused look, then he understood. For in the next room there was a huge crash. Everyone's head turned to see Black Star and Kidd standing defensivly across from each other.

"So here we are once again." Kidd stated coldly.

"Yea. You wanna start this thing?" Black Star asked, then they each pulled out one litre cartons of egg nog and began chugging, and Crona faceplamed. This was what they were scared of?

"Oh, it gets worse." Maka and Soul said at the same time as if reading his mind. And it did get worse.

When each boy was done their eggnog, they threw the empty carton to the side. Of course, they finished at the same time. So basically, shit was about to go down.

"HAHA! I knew I'd win this year!" Black Star boasted.

"Hm, you seen to be to filled with pride to see the truth that I won." Kidd argued. Black Star growled and threw a pot at Kidd's head, which he quickly ducked away from. Almost immediatly, shit was flying everywhere.

"Stop it guys!" Tsubaki tried to interveine, but she quicky ahd to move away to be spared from the flying projectiles. Quickly, Maka came and knocked them both out.

"Time for bed boys." She laughed evily and went into her room. Soul shivered, as did everyone in the room. So Patty and Liz dragged Kidd to the spare bedroom, while Tsubaki stood there a little confused.

"What is it?" Soul asked.

"Where are me and Black Star going to sleep?" Tsubaki replied. Soul thought for a second, then he pounded his fist against his palm.

"You can sleep in Crona's room." Crona and Tsubaki looked at him confused.

"Then where will I sleep?" Crona asked. Soul leaned into his ear and whispered, "In my room." And he dragged the poor boy out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"You're not going to do anything creepy are you?" Crona asked warily.

"Of course not, I'm not some perv." Soul threw Crona a pair of pajama pants and put on his own. Shakily, Crona pulled on the pants. Then they crawled into bed and closed their eyes. But it was meer seconds before they felt something wrong.

"Soul? Do you feel like someone's watching us?" Crona asked.

"Yea." Slowly they opened their eyes to see everyone watching them. Crona squeaked and everyone exited tthe room except Kidd and Black Star.

"So, u gunna do something?" Black Star asked, which rewarded him with a pillow to the face. Both people ran out, closing the door once again. Crona and Soul layed down once more, and Soul wrapped his arm around Crona.

"Good night Soul." Crona yawned.

"Good night love." Then they fell into a dreamful sleep.

**There you go! All those eager beavers that were asking for chapters in august! So, after a year, I'm going at it again! This time I will finish it! And sorry for the out right shityness of this chapter. Rushed to finish.**

**What I find funny is that this is my second most popular story. WTH? It's a christmas story! But I hope I get good feedback on this! See you guys tomorrow!**


End file.
